Question: Suppose a parallelogram has base length $4 \text{ }$ and height $5 \text{ }$. What is the parallelogram's area?
${b = 4\text{ }}$ ${h = 5\text{ }}$ $20$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 4 \times 5 = 20$